The instant invention relates to workbenches and more particularly to a novel workbench construction which is particularly effective for performing saw cutting operations and which is adapted to be easily disassembled for transportation and storage.
While a variety of different workbench constructions have been heretofore available, most of the known workbenches have been less than completely effective for meeting the needs of carpenters and other tradesmen. For one thing, most of the heretofore-known workbench constructions have had substantially flat bench tops; and in order to perform saw cutting operations using a workbench of this type, a member which is to be cut, such as a board or a sheet of paneling, must be positioned on the bench top of the work bench so that the desired cutting line is disposed outwardly from an edge or end of the workbench so that the bench top itself is not cut by a saw blade during the cutting operation. While this procedure can be effectively used for cutting operations wherein relatively small end sections of material are cut from members so that it is unnecessary to provide independent support for the end sections as they are removed, this procedure is unsatisfactory for many other types of cutting operations. Specifically, when a large section of material is removed from a member during a cutting operation, it is frequently necessary to provide independent support for the section of material during the cutting operation in order to prevent the member from splitting or cracking in the area of the cutting line and also in order to prevent the saw blade used in the cutting operation from binding. For these reasons, when saw cutting operations have been performed using conventional workbenches, it has frequently been necessary to provide independent support for the otherwise unsupported end sections of members using saw horses or the like. Another disadvantage of most of the heretofore-known workbench constructions is that they have generally only been adapted for relatively permanent installations, and they have not been readily transportable to different job sites or adapted to be easily disassembled for transportation or storage. As a result, many carpenters and other tradesmen have constructed "make-shift" workbenches at job sites instead of using preconstructed workbenches.
While a variety of different workbench constructions have been heretofore available, none of the known workbench constructions teach or suggest a workbench having the novel features provided by the workbench construction of the instant invention. In this regard, workbenches representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Swanson 1,112,729; Swanson 1,266,173; Miller 2,682,899; Trautmann 2,981,577; and Trautmann et al. 3,082,712. Of these references, the U.S. patent to Miller is believed to be the most important. However, even this reference does not teach a workbench construction wherein various members are detachably received in interfitting relation to permit simple and easy disassembly of the workbench for transportation and storage, and it also does not teach a workbench construction which includes many of the specific features of the workbench construction of the instant invention. For these reasons, Miller is believed to be of only general interest, and the other references which are believed to be less pertinent are also believed to be of only general interest.
The instant invention provides a novel workbench construction which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the heretofore-known workbenches. In this regard, the workbench construction of the instant invention comprises a pair of spaced, substantially parallel bench beams. A plurality of spaced longitudinally extending main rails are detachably received in interfitting relation on the bench beams so that the bench beams are positioned in substantially transverse relation to the main rails, wherein the upper surfaces of the main rails are substantially coplanar and are upwardly spaced from the bench beams. A plurality of legs are also attached to the bench beams for supporting the bench beams and the main rails on a supporting surface so that the upper surfaces of the main rails are substantially horizontal.
In the preferred embodiment of the workbench construction, the bench beams and the main rails are disposed on edge, the upper edges of the bench beams having upwardly facing notches therein, and the lower edges of the main rails having downwardly facing notches therein. The main rails are received on the bench beams with the notches in the main rails received in interfitting relation in the notches in the bench beams so that the longitudinal and transverse positions of the main rails relative to the bench beams are detachably fixed. One embodiment of the workbench construction further comprises a plurality of substantially parallel spaced transverse rails which are received in interfitting relation on the main rails, so that the upper surfaces of the transverse rails are substantially coplanar and upwardly spaced from the main rails. Preferably the transverse rails are also positioned on edge and have downwardly facing notches in the lower edges thereof which are received in interfitting relation on the main rails. This embodiment of the workbench construction preferably further comprises an elongated longitudinally extending fence member which is received in interfitting relation in upwardly facing notches formed in the transverse rails, so that the fence member is maintained in a substantially longitudinally extending disposition on the workbench, an elongated longitudinally extending cutoff table being positioned on the transverse rails adjacent the fence. A mitering gauge is preferably mounted on the fence, the mitering gauge being positionable so that it extends outwardly over the cutting table to enable angular cuts to be made on members positioned on the cutting table.
During use and operation of the workbench of the instant invention, elongated longitudinal cuts are performed on a piece of sheet stock, such as a large piece of plywood, sheet rock or other sheet material, by removing the transverse rail, the fence and the cutting table from the bench and positioning the piece of sheet stock on the upper edges of the main rails. The desired cutting line on the piece of sheet stock is then aligned with the open area between a pair of adjacent main rails to provide clearance for the saw blade used in the cutting operation. Transverse cuts are performed on a piece of sheet stock or on another type of member by positioning the transverse rails in interfitting relation on the main rails and then positioning the member which is to be cut so that it rests on the upper edges of the transverse rails with the desired cutting line aligned with the open area between a pair of adjacent transverse rails to provide clearance for the saw blade. In either of these cases, both portions of the members which are cut are fully supported on the workbench so that other types of independent support means are unnecessary. For use of the workbench for performing precision cutting operations, the fence and the cutoff table are positioned on the transverse rails, and the member which is to be cut is placed on the cutoff table. The mitering gauge is used to perform necessary angular measurements on the member, and a stop member is provided on the cutoff table and is fixed in a desired position when it is necessary to perform a series of cutting operations to cut a plurality of members to the same length. Further, while the workbench construction of the instant invention can be used to effectively perform the various specific saw cutting operations herein described, it can also effectively be used to perform drilling operations, as well as a variety of other types of operations; and since the various elements of the work bench are detachably interfitted, the work bench can be easily disassembled for transportation to different job sites and for storage.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective workbench construction which can be readily and easily disassembled for transportation and storage.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a workbench construction wherein clearance is provided for a saw blade during use of the workbench for performing a saw cutting operation.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective workbench construction wherein clearance is alternatively provided for a saw blade during the performance of longitudinal or transverse saw cutting operations.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an easily disassembled workbench construction which includes a plurality of spaced, longitudinally extending main rails, a plurality of spaced transverse rails, a fence member, a cutoff table and a mitering gauge.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.